Mariposas
by Misila
Summary: James es el Casanova oficial de Hogwarts. Puede tener a la chica que desee con sólo chasquear los dedos. Entonces... ¿qué hace mirando el culo de Elijah Anderson? Mini-fic. Terminado.
1. La duda

Ante todo, James no es mío. Ni Hogwarts, ni nada, prácticamente. Son de JK Rowling. Lo único que se puede considerar mi propiedad es Elijah Anderson.

Esto es una especie de... Vale, no sé exactamente cómo llamarlo. Minific, tal vez. El caso es que son dos capítulos, más bien bastante cortos. Aquí está el primero.

* * *

><p><em>La duda<em>

James es, sin duda, el estudiante más popular, con más personas envidiosas de él y más chicas deseando poder decir que lo han seducido de todo Hogwarts. Lo invitan a todas las fiestas, se acuesta con las chicas que desea y da calabazas tan cruelmente como le apetezca a las que le parece que son demasiado poca cosa para él y a las que dejan de interesarle.

Le dicen que se parece mucho a su abuelo y al padrino de su padre. Quizá sea por llevar sus nombres. James siempre ha creído que los nombres contienen una magia en su interior, como si cuando al llamar a un recién nacido con uno una parte del alma de todas las personas que lo han llevado pasase a él.

Sin embargo, a veces James desearía parecerse aún más a su abuelo. Porque duda que James Potter, el padre del Elegido, haya besado alguna vez a una chica sin desgana. Bueno, quizá a una sí, y a dos, pero a James le parece que las chicas no son para tanto. Sí, bueno, es gracioso verlas babear por ti hasta que te compadeces de ellas y os encerráis en algún aula vacía, y no va a negar que es placentero estar con ellas, pero… falta algo.

James descubrió hace muy poco que ese algo tiene nombre y apellidos. Y, que aunque no tenga tetas, tiene el culo más jodidamente perfecto que ha visto en su vida. Y que tiene novio. Y que le dan ganas de matar a alguien cada vez que se acuerda.

Elijah Anderson. Slytherin. Cazador. Tan bueno como James. Porque mejor, es imposible, claro. Totalmente indiferente al hecho de que cada vez que aparta al Gryffindor de su camino malhumorado logra hacerle sentir más cosas que todas las chicas con las que se ha acostado. Juntas.

Todo ese asunto tiene a James mosqueado. Porque… él no es gay, ¿verdad? No, él es el Casanova oficial del colegio, el que puede tener a cualquier chica rendida a sus pies con chasquear los dedos. Es imposible. James es el tío más heterosexual de todos los tíos heterosexuales de todo Hogwarts. Vale. ¿Entonces qué narices es lo que le revuelve el estómago cada vez que tiene a Elijah a menos de tres metros?

Lo descubre una tarde que vuelve malhumorado de Transformaciones. Porque había planeado un entrenamiento especial para mañana y ahora va a tener que aplazarlo porque el idiota de Malfoy le ha quitado el campo para que entrenen los Slytherins. Escucha una risa cerca de él y se vuelve, descubriendo a Elijah Anderson apoyado en la pared, con un libro en las manos y observándolo con suficiencia.

-Me han contado que os hemos quitado el campo, Potter-comenta con sorna.

Y James se enfada con él y se acerca mirándolo con amenaza. Obviamente. Ha dejado a su equipo sin campo, lo está mirando con esa odiosa expresión en el rostro, y tiene una pose tan asquerosamente arrebatadora que el estómago de James cada vez está más revuelto y le dan ganas de abalanzarse sobre él para… _Para matarlo de la forma más dolorosa posible, obviamente_. Elijah cierra el libro y alza una ceja con superioridad, y entonces James olvida el motivo por el que iba a partirle la cara hace apenas unos segundos. ¿Cómo diablos lo ha hecho? ¿Por qué puede controla su voluntad? ¿Le ha echado una maldición imperius sin que él se diera cuenta?

-Cierra el pico-le ordena James, apretando la mandíbula. No va a consentir que ese idiota quede por encima de él. Los leones rugen, las serpientes se arrastran. Lógica pura.

-No, tío, mejor cállate tú y escucha, que no te vendría mal-replica Elijah. James entorna los ojos. Es el Casanova del colegio, no está acostumbrado a que no le obedezcan y no le sienta nada bien que no le hagan caso-. Que llevas semanas mirándome el culo y no te has dignado a decir nada.

-Eso es mentira-replica James-. Yo no soy… no soy… ¡No soy marica!-exclama, enfadado-. Yo soy una persona normal, no como tú.

Elijah no responde a eso, sino que aparta la vista y echa a andar. James lo ve alejarse con la cabeza gacha, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que acaba de pasar. ¿Se ha enfadado con él? Pero… no tiene ningún motivo. Él no ha hecho nada malo. Nada.

Bueno, quizá algo sí. A estas alturas, James ya no tiene claro nada, menos después de que Elijah le haya dicho a la cara lo que lleva ya un tiempo atormentándolo, pero lo que sí sabe es que ya no tiene el estómago revuelto. La sensación se ha ido. Y entonces James comprende lo que eran.

Mariposas.

* * *

><p>¿Reviews? :3<p> 


	2. El armario

Gracias a Athena M. C, Samantha Grayson y Emily por los reviews en el primer capítulo. Molan mucho :D

En otro orden de cosas... Lo prometido es deuda. Y dije que subiría el segundo y último capítulo del mini-fic este fin de semana, así que aquí está. Me he enamorado de James y Elijah sin remedio.

* * *

><p><em>El armario<em>

Elijah Anderson es inteligente, callado y buen cazador en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin. Es también muy observador, y no sólo por ser homosexual. La gente suele decirle: "¡Ay, qué atentos sois los gays!", lo cual le molesta bastante. Él ya era así antes de descubrir que le gustan los hombres, no le dieron un manual ni nada al salir del armario. Su vida no ha cambiado esencialmente desde entonces, la única diferencia es que ahora puede observar las musculosas espaldas de sus compañeros sin reprenderse mentalmente después.

Bueno, si ha de ser sincero, últimamente sólo tiene ojos para un chico en concreto. James Sirius Potter. Gryffindor. Un creído. Y con los brazos más fuertes y musculosos que ha visto jamás, y una mirada penetrante capaz de lograr lo que se proponga… Pero ésa no es la cuestión.

La cuestión es que creyó que se moriría de tanto reírse cuando descubrió al muchacho mirándole el culo descaradamente saliendo de Transformaciones. Por suerte, no lo hizo. Y ha podido comprobar durante las últimas semanas que no es una coincidencia. Es, cuanto menos, gracioso, que el seductor oficial de la escuela se pase el día observándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Elijah hizo una apuesta con Tom, su novio hasta que los brazos del cazador de Gryffindor pasaron a ser un asunto personal, para ver cuánto tardará James Potter en salir del armario. Conoce a más de uno que lo está deseando fervientemente.

Y tiene que contarse entre ellos, lamentablemente. Y sabe que no es sólo por el físico, que también: para su horror, se conoce los brazos de James tan bien como él su culo. Le dolió muchísimo que él lo insultase por su homosexualidad, pero no por el insulto; a Elijah eso le resbala. Es por el hecho de que sea James quien opine eso de él, porque Elijah tiene un par de cosas que decirle al Gryffindor, como por ejemplo cobarde e hipócrita. E imbécil. Pero eso ya lo era antes de insultarlo (después de todo, ser Gryffindor no se lo quita nadie).

Lo ve esperando en la puerta del aula de Transformaciones y se dice que de hoy no pasa. O James sale del armario por su propio pie o lo sacará él mismo a patadas. Sabe que le está haciendo daño negarse lo que sabe que es. De modo que se acerca a él, lo agarra del brazo (y joder, menudo brazo, al tacto es aún mejor que a la vista) y lo arrastra hasta un aula vacía sin escuchar sus insultos. Sólo se permite encender las orejas cuando cierra la puerta e insonoriza la habitación.

-¿…me quieres explicar a qué narices viene esto, Anderson?-termina James, rojo de la rabia. Elijah lo mira y suspira antes de responder.

-Mira, Potter, generalmente me importa una mierda lo que hagas o dejes de hacer-empieza. No es del todo cierto, pero Elijah se ha prometido ayudarlo a salir del armario, no declararse-. Pero sé por experiencia propia que estás jodido.

-Tú no sabes nada-gruñe James-. Además, ¿por qué debería estarlo?

Elijah pone los ojos en blanco.

-Porque eres gay y te niegas a aceptarlo, imbécil.

-¡Yo no soy gay!-salta James al punto-. ¡Que lo estés deseando no quiere decir que lo sea!

-¿Que yo lo estoy deseando?-replica Elijah, arqueando una ceja-. No, simplemente intento que no hagas el tonto más de lo necesario. Se te ve la pluma-contiene la risa al ver la expresión de James al oír la expresión. Lo cierto es que se moría de ganas de soltárselo.

-¡No sé qué pretendes, pero déjame en paz!-exclama James-. No soy gay. Te puedo contar con los dedos de las manos las chicas con las que _no_ me he acostado-dice firmemente, aunque la voz le tiembla un poco al principio.

-Eso no prueba nada-replica Elijah con calma-. Yo también estuve con varias. Y eso y nada es lo mismo.

Por primera vez, James no reacciona gritando. Retrocede varios pasos, como si estuviese asustado, y deja los libros sobre una mesa, mirando a Elijah con los ojos como platos. Entonces se sienta en el suelo y se hace un ovillo, escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas, con los puños fuertemente apretados.

Porque lo que Elijah le ha dicho es exactamente lo que le pasa. Es cierto, tiene razón, lleva pensándolo un tiempo ya. Que las chicas no son para tanto. Pero no puede ser. Él no puede… quizá esté pasando por una de esas fases raras de la adolescencia. James se muerde el labio, porque en el fondo sabe que Elijah tiene razón. Que él es gay.

Elijah estaba preparado para que le gritase, le insultase y le pegase, incluso tenía la varita estratégicamente colocada en el bolsillo de la túnica por si pensaba maldecirlo, pero que James Potter se derrumbase ante él definitivamente no entraba en sus planes. Se muerde el labio; consolar a la gente nunca ha sido su fuerte, pero finalmente da unos pasos vacilantes hacia su compañero. James alza la cabeza al oírlo.

-No te acerques-lo previene-. No quiero que se me pegue.

-No es una enfermedad-replica Elijah, enfadado-. Y no se pega. Si lo eres, lo eres. Y punto.

-Pero no puedo serlo-James clava los ojos en el suelo, y Elijah se contiene para evitar abrazarlo. Probablemente recibirá un puñetazo o una maldición en el mejor de los casos-. Soy el tío por el que las tías se dan tortas, no…

-No es tan malo, ¿sabes?-lo interrumpe Elijah, molesto por la obstinación del muchacho.

Durante un rato, ambos se quedan ahí, callados, separados por unos metros. James aovillado en el suelo y Elijah de pie mirándolo. No se acuerdan de que se están perdiendo Transformaciones. Elijah no quiere decir nada, porque sabe que James necesita asimilarlo.

Finalmente, con una energía inesperada, James se pone en pie de un salto y mira a Elijah, que sigue callado, temiendo que le grite o algo por el estilo.

-Tienes razón, Anderson-admite tras unos segundos. Entonces sonríe-. Te estaba mirando el culo.

Elijah no puede evitar sonreír.

-Bueno, tus brazos tampoco están mal-comenta. Es justo que James lo sepa, piensa.

Da un paso de prueba. James no se aleja, así que da otro. Y otro. Y antes de que se dé cuenta, está tan cerca de él que podría contar sus pestañas. Elijah decide lanzarse a la piscina. Puede ir bien, o puede ganarse un par de días en la enfermería. De todas formas, piensa cuando junta sus labios con los de James, valdría la pena.

James no se aparta, aunque al principio se queda un tanto rígido. Es raro, es la primera vez que besa a un chico, pero al mismo tiempo siente que debería haberlo hecho mucho antes. Ha estado perdiendo el tiempo con ese montón de chicas tontas y con tetas. Merlín, Elijah Anderson es mil veces mejor que todas ellas. Y la ausencia de tetas hace que sea hasta más cómodo abrazarlo mientras lo besa.

Las mariposas han vuelto a su estómago. Pero James ya no les tiene miedo.

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora:<em> No os podéis imaginar lo raro que se me ha hecho escribir el beso entre James y Elijah. No porque sea homófoba (ni mucho menos, cada loco con su tema mientras sean felices), pero nunca antes había escrito sobre una pareja homosexual. Ha sido una experiencia bonita.

Finalmente... ¿reviews? :3


End file.
